


My Own Choice

by connorssock



Series: Prompt Fills [16]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Elijah Kamski, Android Gavin Reed, Human Nines, M/M, human chloe, reverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 16:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19213435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connorssock/pseuds/connorssock
Summary: For the prompt: Reverse AU where Connor has a good working relationship and blossoming friendship/attraction for his not-quite-deviant HK800. Nines is offered a HK900 unit to help him in the field. But when he goes to Cyberlife to review the android, he sees a decommissioned GV200 model on the workbench. Basically ignoring the HK900 completely, he asks for the more combat/pursuit focused GV200. Kamski tries to explain that the GV model was deemed too unstable and ran a high risk of deviating... And Nines is ok with that. He insists on the GV unit





	My Own Choice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleLalaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLalaith/gifts).



It was all the rage, to give detectives an android partner. Connor had his HK800 he had so fondly names Hank. What their relationship was exactly, Nines wasn’t certain; definitely more than a working partnership but there was a latent attraction on Connor’s side which he denied in the most pathetic of ways. Add in the fact that Hank wasn’t all as machine as he liked to make out and there was the very real possibility of a deviant-human relationship blossoming where a deviant hunter and a lieutenant ought to be working together without much love of each other.

So it was only a matter of time before Nines was being summoned to CyberLife Tower to meet his very own partner, an upgrade of the HK800 who was a prototype. The HK900 was meant to be the ironed out and perfected version of Hank. With some disdain, Nines marched through the sterile entrance and allowed himself to be escorted through the levels.

“The HK900 is just being finished, we wanted you to be there upon his activation,” an Elijah was explaining to him. Not like Nines was really interested. He had no need for a partner like Hank.

They walked through the labs until they came to a maintenance rig which had a Hank lookalike suspended from it. Next to it sat Chloe Kamski himself.

“Thank you for coming, this is a most exciting venture for the police and CyberLife,” she greeted Nines, smarmy and quietly over confident.

Nines’ eyes strayed from the rig and he peered through the open door into another lab. There, on the table lay another android, half stripped and chest cavity open. Against his better judgement, Nines took a few steps in the direction.

“Detective!” Chloe called after him. “This is the android we had in mind for you.”

Distracted and not really caring, Nines waved her off without even glancing away from the decommissioned android on the table. “Give him to Sixty, he’ll have better use of it.”

“Captain Sixty already has a specialist LN300 assigned to him for the SWAT team,” Elijah chipped in.

“Give it to Connor then. He’s enough of a disaster to need two androids. And he’s got enough love to give.” Nines walked brazenly through the open door and peered down at android on the table.

His eyes were open and Nines wasn’t certain that it couldn’t see, there was a focus in them and slight twitches as Nines moved around, definitely some level of awareness, even when half dismantled.

“What’s this one?” Nines asked casually.

“GV200,” Chloe replied as she stood next to him. “Built for combat and pursuit but it was too unstable, prone to violence and with a higher than average chance of deviation. Basically, stubborn as a mule and had a mind of its own.”

Something about the description brought a smile to Nines’ lips. “I want this one. I want him as my assigned android,” he announced.

“You can’t make that kind of demands, we built the HK900 for you,” Elijah sputtered but Chloe raised a hand to silence him.

“Why don’t we reassemble it and see how a first meeting goes?” She looked so sure that a meeting would put Nines off, it made him double his resolve to make it work.

With swift and sure hands, the biocomponents were shoved back into the GV200’s chest, the panels slid into place and skin flowed to cover it again. The LED on the side of its head swirled red and he swung his legs over the side of the workbench.

“Fuck a duck meat bag,” he cursed at Chloe then eyed up Nines. “You my cup of coffee? Because you’re tall, milky and hot just the way I like it.”

“Most people call me Nines,” Nines offered his hand, “but you can call me anything you want.”

“Alright, Dickbag.” His hand was grasped in a crushing grip which Nines simply returned with a sharp, teeth revealing smile.

From the other side of the workbench, Chloe watched them with a forced smile and Elijah looked between the two of them with a mildly pleasant, if confused, smile.

“This tin can will do me just fine, please prepare the paperwork,” Nines instructed them. “And do give the HK900 to Connor; I was serious about him needing more love.”

He turned to Chloe and offered her a nod which she returned. It was a bit of a relief that she didn’t put up much resistance to his determination to pick his own partner. He turned back to the android.

“So, GV200, got a name you prefer to use? Or should I stick to Plastic Prick until something better comes along?”

A brief expression of surprise and wonderful flickered over the android’s face before he could tamp it down. The uncharacteristically shy mumble of “Gavin” was barely audible but Nines simply nodded.

“Gavin it is. So, tell me Gavin, how do you feel about police work?”

“I get to chase down bad guys?”

“And file the paperwork for it too.”

That at least seemed to make Gavin frown even though his eyes sparkled with mirth.

“How about I do all the heavy lifting and you do the paper pushing? You look like you could do with a few extra pounds on you.”

Not willing to put up with such cheek, Nines decided that actions spoke louder than words. With ease, he crouched and scooped Gavin up over his shoulder in a fireman’s carry.

“Please send the paperwork to my work e-mail,” he called to Chloe and marched out of the labs, seeing himself out. All the time Gavin squirmed and laughed over his shoulder, weakly smacking his back in a faux attempt to be set down.

Only by the car did Nines let him down and he smiled and Gavin’s hands trailed across his chest, eyes appreciative.

“Looks can be deceiving. You should wear white more often. Black makes you look smaller.”

“You’re going to love my dress uniform then,” Nines purred and stepped away, teasing Gavin along the way.

Chemistry or not, he was not going to let their relationship slide so rapidly into something more. He wanted to make Gavin work for it and he enjoyed the anticipation too.

“Behave,” he purred as they got in the car, “or I will have to put you over my knee and teach you a lesson.”

He laughed when Gavin tried to wink in response.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are open on tumblr - @connorssock


End file.
